The following relates generally to wireless network security, and more specifically to techniques for network security. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an AP that may communicate with one or more user equipment (UEs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a UE may communicate with an associated AP via DL and UL. The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the UE, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the UE to the AP.
Further, public Wi-Fi access zones, are increasingly common to users for connecting to the Internet in public places via a wireless connection. These zones, also referred to as “Hotspots,” enable a user to obtain access to the Internet, in many cases via a high-speed, broadband connection. A user may connect to the Internet via a UE with wireless capability or other wireless IP-enabled device by accessing an AP in the public space, such as a cafe, airport, hotel, library, etc., or other Wi-Fi enabled zone, the AP component is owned or operating by an entity responsible for maintaining the zone. Internet access is provided by a wireless Internet service provider (“WISP”). Before the user can access the Internet, the user must first connect to the AP via a wireless connection using a Wi-Fi signal. There are, however, security issues associated with the public Wi-Fi zones. One is that the AP at the public Wi-Fi zone is unsecure. This is a highly exposed connection, especially in crowded Wi-Fi zones, such as a busy cafe or airport terminal. Specifically, network traffic transmitted between the UE and the AP are typically unprotected and exposed to interception. Sensitive network traffic such as e-mail passwords and content, personal information, credit card information, instant message content, file server logins, and so on can be intercepted by network “sniffers”, and via rogue APs, among other known techniques.